Stanislaus Albert I of Livonia
| issue-link = #Marriage and issue | issue-pipe = | full name = | house = Zähringen | father = Charles Frederick, Grand Duke of Baden | mother = Louise Caroline of Hochberg | birth_date = | birth_place = Karlsruhe | death_date = | death_place = Karlsruhe | burial_date = | burial_place = | religion = Lutheranism }} Stanislaus Albert I ( ; 29 August 1790 – 24 April 1852) was Grand Duke of Baden, reigning from 1830 and King of Livonia, reigning from 1848 until his death in 1852. Although a younger child, Leopold was the first son of Margrave Karl Friederich of Baden by his second, morganatic wife Louise Karoline Geyer von Geyersberg. Since Luise Karoline was not of equal birth with the Margrave, the marriage was deemed morganatic and the resulting children were perceived as incapable of inheriting their father's dynastic status or the sovereign rights of the Zähringen House of Baden. Luise Karoline and her children were given the titles of baron and baroness, in 1796 count or countess von Hochberg. Baden gained territory during the Napoleonic Wars. As a result, Margrave Karl Friederich was elevated to the title of Prince-Elector within the Holy Roman Empire. With the dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire in 1806, he took the title Grand Duke of Baden. Early life and Hochberg heir Since the descendants of Charles Frederick's first marriage to Karoline Louise of Hesse-Darmstadt were at first plentiful, no one expected the Hochberg children of his second wife to be anything except a family of counts with blood ties to the grand ducal family, but lacking dynastic rights. Count Leopold von Hochberg was born in Karlsruhe, and with no prospects of advancement in Baden, followed a career as an officer in the French army. The situation of both the grand duchy and the Hochberg children became objects of international interest as it became apparent that the Baden male line descended from Karl Frederick's first wife was likely to die out. One by one, the males of the House of Baden expired without leaving male descendants. By 1817, there were only two males left, the reigning Grand Duke Charles I, a grandson of Charles Frederick's, and his childless uncle Prince Louis. Both of Charles's sons died in infancy. Baden's dynasty seemed to face extinction, casting the country's future in doubt. Unbeknownst to those outside of the court at Baden, upon the 24 November 1787 wedding of then-Margrave Charles Frederick to Luise Karoline Geyer von Geyersberg, he and the three sons of his first marriage signed a declaration which reserved decision on the title and any succession rights of sons to be born of the marriage.Schulze, Hermann. Die Hausgesetze der regierenden deutschen Fürstenhäuser, vol. 1. Jena, 1862, pages 165-69. Although Luise Karoline's children were not initially legally recognised as of dynastic rank, on 20 February 1796 their father clarified in writing (subsequently co-signed by his elder sons) that the couple's sons were eligible to succeed to the margravial throne in order of male primogeniture after extinction of the male issue of his first marriage. The Margrave further declared that his marriage to their mother must "in no way be seen as morganatic, but rather as a true equal marriage". On 10 September 1806, after the abolition of the Holy Roman Empire and the assumption of full sovereignty, Charles Frederick confirmed the dynastic status of the sons of his second marriage. This act was, yet again, signed by his three eldest sons, but was not promulgated. On 4 October 1817, as neither Grand Duke Charles nor the other sons from his grandfather's first marriage had surviving male descendants, Charles proceeded to confirm the succession rights of his hither-to morganatic half-uncles, elevating each to the title Prince and Margrave of Baden, and the style of Highness. He asked the princely congress in Aachen on 20 November 1818, just weeks before his death, to confirm the succession rights of these sons of his step-grandmother, still known as Countess Luise von Hochberg. But this proclamation of Baden's succession evoked international challenges. The Congress of Vienna had, in 1815, recognised the claims of Bavaria and Austria to parts of Baden which it allocated to Charles Frederick in the Upper Palatinate and the Breisgau, anticipating that upon his imminent demise those lands would cease to be part of the Grand Duchy. Moreover, the Wittelsbach king of Bavaria, Maximilian I Joseph, was married to Grand Duke Charles's eldest sister, Caroline of Baden. The female most closely related to the last male of a German dynasty often inherited in such circumstances, in accordance with Semi-Salic succession law. As a result, Maximilian had a strong claim to Baden under the customary rules of inheritance, as well as his claims under a post–Congress of Vienna treaty of 16 April 1816. Nonetheless, in 1818 Charles granted a constitution to the nation, the liberality of which made it popular with the people of Baden and which included a clause securing the succession rights of the offspring of Luise Karoline Geyer von Geyersberg. Another dispute was resolved by Baden's agreement to cede a portion of the county of Wertheim, already enclaved within Bavaria, to that kingdom. To further improve the status of Prince Leopold, his half-brother the new Grand Duke Louis I arranged for him to marry his great-niece, Sophie, daughter of former King Gustav IV Adolf of Sweden by Grand Duke Charles's sister, Frederica. Since Sophie was a granddaughter of Leopold's oldest half-brother, Charles Louis, this marriage united the descendants of his father's (Grand Duke Charles Frederick's) two wives. Sophie's undoubted royal blood would help to offset the stigma of Leopold's morganatic birth. Finally, on 10 July 1819, a few months after Charles's death, the Great Powers of Austria, France, Great Britain, Prussia and Russia joined with Bavaria and Baden in the 1819 Treaty of Frankfurt which recognized the succession rights of the former Hochberg morganatic line. Reign as Grand Duke When Louis I died on 30 March 1830, he was the last male of the House of Baden not descended from the morganatic marriage of Charles Frederick and Luise Karoline Geyer von Geyersberg. Leopold von Hochberg now succeeded as the fourth Grand Duke of Baden. Leopold was interested in the liberal ideas of his time, granted concessions to his subjects in 1848, and in the spring of 1849 declined to oppose the movement (see Revolutions of 1848 in the German states) which finally broke down all barriers and forced him to flee from the country on the night of 13 May. In August, he was reinstated by the troops of Prussia and the German Confederation. He acted with the greatest forbearance after regaining his power. During the last years of his reign, he admitted his son Frederick, who later succeeded him, to a share in the government. He died in Karlsruhe. Reign as King of Livonia During the time of the 1848 revolutions were a series of political upheavals throughout Europe in 1848. It remains the most widespread revolutionary wave in European history. The French King Louis Philippe I was deposed in France and went to exile in Britain. In Denmark, King Christian VIII, a moderate reformer but still an absolutist, died in January 1848 during a period of rising opposition from farmers and liberals. The demands for constitutional monarchy, led by the National Liberals, ended with a popular march to Christiansborg on March 21. The new king, Frederick VII, met the liberals' demands and installed a new Cabinet that included prominent leaders of the National Liberal Party.Weibull, Jörgen. "Scandinavia, History of." Encyclopædia Britannica 15th ed., Vol. 16, 324. Prince Augustus Joseph (later King of the Polish–Lithuanian Empire in 1859 and Belgium in 1850)'s popular in Livonia was not provement during that time that his father, Louis Jan Kazimierz abdicated due to stress and Augustus Joseph was crowned King of Livonia in 1844. On 1848, Stanislaus Albert (aged 58) went to capital of Põltsamaa with his Baden troops and deposed August Joseph on 1st October 1848 and on the same day, he was himself crowned as King and was crown four days. As King, he restored Livonia. Final years When Leopold von Baden had to contend with health problems before the revolution, they intensified after his return from exile and led to his second son Friedrich, on 21 February 1852, the deputy and thus the leadership of the Government transactions. His eldest son II (Baden) | Ludwig II] Was the Grand Duke of Baden after his death. However, since he was also ill, the government business was continued until 1856 by Leopold's second son I (Baden, Grand Duke) | Frederick], now as Prince Regent. On September 5, 1856, Prince Regent Frederick then proclaimed himself as Frederick I the new Baden Grand Duke Lothar Machtan: ' ' star Monarch or pattern monarchy? The political system of the Grand Duchy Baden in the long nineteenth century. ' ' In: Detlef Lehnert (eds.): ' ' constitutionalism in Europe. Development and interpretation. ' ' Cologne/Weimar/Wien 2014. pp. 257 – 286. For the succession in Baden between 1852 and 1856 in particular pages 264 – 268. . Marriage and issue On 25 July 1819, Leopold married in Karlsruhe his half-grand-niece Sophie of Sweden (21 May 1801 – 6 July 1865). Sophia and Leopold had the following children: * Princess Alexandrine of Baden; married Ernest II, Duke of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha (1818–93), childless marriage due to which Ernest's younger brother Albert's British issue succeeded in that duchy. * Prince Louis of Baden (1822–1822). * Prince Louis of Baden (1824–58); later succeeded as Louis II, Grand Duke of Baden from 1852–58, deemed mentally unfit to rule. * Prince Frederick of Baden (1826–1907); later succeeded as Frederick I of Baden from 1858–1907, Regent 1852–58. * Prince Wilhelm of Baden (1829–1897); Prussian general, ancestor of the younger line of princes of Baden and father of Prince Max of Baden, German Chancellor, and later the heir to the Grand Duchy. * Prince Charles of Baden (1832–1906); married Rosalie von Beust (morganatic). * Princess Marie of Baden (1834–99); married Ernst Leopold, 4th Prince of Leiningen (1830–1904). * Princess Cecilie of Baden (1839–91), known as Olga Fedorovna; married Grand Duke Michael Nicolaievich of Russia (1832–1902), Governor General in Tbilisi. Titulature The title and rank of Leopold and the other children of Grand Duke Charles Frederick by his second, morganatic wife, Luise Karoline Geyer von Geyersberg was initially ambiguous as stipulated in his parents' marriage contract (co-signed by his dynastic half-brothers at their father's behest), the daughters at least bearing their mother's (inaccurately attributed) baronial title, while only legally acquiring the title of Reichsgraf von Hochberg from 1796 when she was granted that rank by the Holy Roman Emperor. Leopold and his full siblings were not officially elevated to the title of margrave until 1817 when they were publicly de-morganitised. But their father had, in fact, allowed its use for his morganatic children at his own court in Karlsruhe at least from his assumption of the grand ducal crown in 1806, simultaneously according the princely title to the dynastic sons of his first marriage. However, from 1817 his male-line descendants of both marriages were internationally recognised as entitled to the princely prefix, which all used henceforth. The title of Margrave of Baden has been borne as a title of pretence by Leopold's seniormost descendant and heir, each as the head of the House of Zähringen, since the death of the last reigning Grand Duke, Frederick II, in 1928. Honours * 1843: Grand Cordon of the Order of Leopold.Le livre d'or de l'ordre de Léopold et de la croix de fer, Volume 1 /Ferdinand Veldekens Ancestry References External links * * Category:1790 births Category:1852 deaths Category:Kings of Livonia Category:Grand Dukes of Baden Category:House of Zähringen Category:People from Karlsruhe Category:People of the Revolutions of 1848 Category:Protestant monarchs Category:Generals of Infantry (Prussia)